Flapjack
Flapjack is the main character and protagonist of The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack. He is a young boy from Stormalong Harbor who dreams of becoming a great adventurer. He hopes that with the help of his friend Captain K'nuckles his dream will come true, despite being oblivious to K'nuckles' incompetence. Appearance Flapjack has an olive scarf, teal pants and red shirts with light tan strips.His head is massive compared to the rest of his body.In the episode Something's a Miss, Flapjack was constantly confused as a girl because of his appearance and movement; while 'dressing as a boy' under K'nuckles instruction it was shown that his voice was the reason people mistook him for a girl. Personality Flapjack is a cheerful, goldheart and adventurous young lad who greatly wishes to see the world outside of Stormalong and become the greatest adventurer in the world. He is also extremely gullible and innocent and because of these traits he is easily persuaded into troublesome situations much to Bubbie's dismay. He also believes that K'nuckles is the greatest adventurer in the universe and that with his help he will achieve his dream (despite that the old sea captain is lazy and is self-centered). He regularly attempts to befriend anyone, or anything that passes by. Flapjack and K'nuckles live in the mouth of Bubbie, the talking blue whale who adopted Flapjack.He appears in every episode so far. History When Flapjack was just an infant Bubbie supposedly found him out in the sea, covered in seaweed. When she took a closer look at the child she described him as an angel, and she immediately knew that he was "her little baby." A man in a boat making flapjacks then passes by, and that is where Bubbie came up with the name "Flapjack." Bubbie decided to raise him as her own, and took him with her to Stormalong Harbor. Bubbie also knows Flapjack's birthday, even though she "found" him Sometime later, a now older Flapjack and Bubbie were out at sea when they discovered a drowning K'nuckles. After saving the drowning old sea captain, he began telling tales of his adventures before getting lost. When he told Flapjack of Candied Island Flapjack became very excited and decided to become an adventurer like K'nuckles. He has stuck by him ever since. Trivia *According to the episode K'nuckles is a Filthy Rat, Flapjack's blood carries a natural immunity (antibody) to the Bubonic Plague. *Flapjack has a knack for writing original lyrics and melodies for songs, although his voice is mediocre, at best. His songs have included a lullaby for K'nuckles, a friendship-themed song involving K'nuckles, and a musical tribute to a little old lady. *In the episode "Oh Brother" Flapjack adopted a duckling as a brother. *In the episode "That's a Wrap" K'nuckles stated that pants are for sisses Flapjack agreed yet Flapjack wears pants in every episode so far. *Flapjack was originally going to be voiced by television comedian Paul Reubens. However, Reubens was unable to show up during casting, so Mark Van Orman jumped in and did the voice himself. *Flapjack is K'nuckles 'Guardian Angel' in 'My Guardian Angel is Killing me'. *Flapjack can apparently talk to fish. *Flapjack is the last playable character in Cartoon Network's game, TKO. One of Flapjack's moves is called, "Hey, Bubbie" and when used, Flapjack launches Bubby at the enemy. For some reason, Bubbie is very small in comparison to Flapjack. An explanation for this could be that Bubbie '''is '''actual size and, since the game is based on giant robots , Flapjack is a giant robot. Image Gallery Image:FlapjackImage01.JPG| Flapjack at the Candy Barrel Image:FlapjackSparklingEyes.jpg| Flapjack as an infant Image:BubbieAndBaby.jpg| Bubbie with an infant Flapjack Image:FlapjackBubbieMeetKnuckles.jpg| Flapjack and Bubbie find a drowning K'nuckles External Links Cartoon Network's TKO game Category:Main characters Category:Orphan Characters Category:Characters